hampa
by alayyae
Summary: ia sudah lama tersadar bahwa menjadi seorang hero bukanlah sebuah pekerjaan yang sekadar menghasilkan rasa bangga ataupun keuntungan materiil. / fic pendek untuk shirocchin dan aia masanina


**h** ampa

 **m** y hero academia (c) kohei horikoshi

 **w** arning: _ooc_ dan _typo_

 _._

* * *

 _short fic untuk shirocci, aia masanina dan pembaca lainnya_

 _selamat membaca!_

* * *

 _._

Ia sudah hafal betul dengan pencahayaan ruang ini yang sengaja dibuat calak, memaksa kedua matanya untuk terbuka perlahan saja. Kedua matanya berusaha untuk membiasakan dirinya dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

Lambat laun sekujur tubuhnya merasakan sakit yang absen selama ia terbaring koma. Terakhir ia ingat, ia sedang berusaha menyelamatkan penduduk distrik Chiyoda dari serangan _villain_.

Tsuyu bukanlah wanita bodoh. Ia tahu persis mengapa dirinya berada di sini—namun ia lupa apakah ia dibawa ke sini karena tertimpah reruntuhan gedung atau jembatan yang hancur.

"Asui?"

Suaranya terdengar familiar. Ia berusaha menengok ke arah datangnya suara. Di ujung pintu, Shouta Aizawa datang sembari menjinjing bingkisan buah. Khas seperti orang sakit saja.

Tsuyu berusaha keras untuk mengangguk, hanya mendapati rasa sakit yang terasa menyengat di daerah lehernya. Kemudian ia mengernyit. _Memang separah apa aku terluka?_

Tanpa disuruh, Shouta menaruh bingkisan buah di atas meja, tepat di samping kasur. Shouta kemudian menarik kursi untuk duduk di samping Tsuyu yang masih terbaring, setengah sadar.

"Sudah mendingan?"

Tsuyu menjawab seadanya, " _Half dead,_ _kero_."

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit kamar rumah sakit, Tsuyu bertanya kepada gurunya.

" _Sensei_?"

"Hm?" wajahnya selalu saja datar, sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu ketika ia masih mengajarnya sebagai murid SMA.

"Aku ingat…," wanita itu berbisik lirih dan tersendat-sendat, berusaha mengumpulkan jiwanya hanya untuk berbicara, "Terakhir kali, aku berusaha untuk menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil…."

Shouta masih mempertahankan wajahnya yang datar, dan masih menunggu mantan muridnya untuk menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Aku tidak yakin apakah aku berhasil menyelamatkannya, _kero_."

"Asui," ia memejamkan matanya, "Ketika menjadi seorang _professional hero_ , ada kalanya tangan kita tidak dapat menggapai semua orang."

Nafas Tsuyu tertahan. Ia berusaha untuk melihat Shouta tepat di matanya, menunggu sang lelaki untuk berhenti membungkus kenyataan dengan kata-kata yang ditata sedatar mungkin. Namun, ia takut tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

Apa yang Aizawa - _sensei_ maksud?

Wanita itu memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk dan meraih _remote_ TV untuk menonton berita, sedangkan Shouta hanya melihat ke arah lain. Tidak mencoba untuk menonton berita tentang penyerangan tersebut.

"Asui," panggilnya, kini ada sedikit nada iba yang tersirat.

Justru Tsuyu semakin panik menekan tombol _remote_ untuk mencari kanal berita. Didapatinya sebuah kanal yang memberitakan keadaan Chiyoda, gedung-gedungnya hancur. Tersisa setengah bagian dan pondasinya saja.

Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi. Apakah—

" _Sensei_ , apakah aku **gagal** menyelamatkannya?"

"Tenang dulu, Asui," Shouta tahu bahwa ia tidak boleh kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia menghela nafas sebelum menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Bocah itu sedang dirawat di lantai bawah. Ia mengalami patah tulang di lengan kanannya," Shouta tidak tahan melihat Tsuyu yang hampir menangis. "Kamu berhasil menyelamatkannya, Asui. Karenamu ia tidak terluka parah."

"Tapi?" desak Tsuyu, yang sudah menitikkan sedikit air mata. Ia tidak dapat menahannya lagi, ia yakin ada bagian yang ia belum ingat.

Shouta berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri, karena cepat atau lambat Tsuyu pasti akan mengetahuinya.

"Kedua orangtuanya…," kalimatnya dibiarkan menggantung, Shouta ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Dari ekspresi wajahnya, Tsuyu tampak tersadar akan sesuatu.

' _Mereka masih di bawah reruntuhan sana!_ ' pekik anak lelaki yang saat itu berada di dalam pelukan Tsuyu, meronta berusaha menyelamatkan kedua orang tuanya. Tsuyu sendiri masih berusaha menyapu daerah dengan pandangannya, sekaligus mencari bantuan sekitar.

' _Aku mohon—_ '

Permintaan itu terputus lantaran salah satu bagian gedung yang runtuh menimpa mereka berdua, sehingga mereka tak sadarkan diri dan berada di rumah sakit sekarang.

"Aku…."

Tangisan Tsuyu makin menjadi setelah memori itu kembali kepada dirinya. Ia menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya, tersedu-sedu. Ia menyalahkan ketidakmampuannya untuk menyelamatkan semua orang.

Shouta tentu saja tidak menyukainya. Seorang _hero_ yang ditugaskan dalam misi penyelamatan— _seperti Tsuyu_ —lebih sering melewati fase tidak mengenakkan ini, karena mereka berhadapan langsung dengan para korban.

Baik yang selamat maupun yang tidak.

Shouta Aizawa sudah lama tersadar bahwa menjadi seorang _hero_ bukanlah sebuah pekerjaan yang sekadar menghasilkan rasa bangga ataupun keuntungan materiil.

Kini kedua mata mereka bertemu, dan Shouta membencinya ketika menyadari ada hal yang _mati_ di dalam diri gadis tersebut. Tatapannya hampa dan terlihat sangat menderita.

"Rasanya sakit sekali, _Sensei_."

.

* * *

.

 _Note(s):_ _I was amazed_ karena ternyata bisa nulis interaksi antara mereka berdua. Aku syok banget dua orang yang berbeda minta _pair_ ini HAHAHA semoga yang minta menikmatinya ya! Sebenernya agak susah sih nulis mereka ini karena aku sendiri kurang bisa lihat interaksi di antara keduanya, _but a very interesting pair indeed! **Also**_ boleh _request_ lagi kok (tolong **sertakan _prompt_** ya hahaha ternyata susah nulis tanpa itu untuk _crackpairs_ ). Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini :)


End file.
